Sawyer Scott
| birthplace = Tree Hill, North Carolina | status = Alive | nickname = Baby Brooke (by Brooke) | AKA = | gender = Female | hair color = Brown or Blonde | eye color = Brown | height = | family = Lucas Scott (father) Peyton Sawyer (mother) Extended Daniel "Dan" Scott † (paternal grandfather) Karen Roe (paternal grandmother) Larry Sawyer (adoptive maternal grandfather) Anna Sawyer † (adoptive maternal grandmother) Ellie Harp † (biological maternal grandmother) Mick Wolf (biological paternal grandfather) Nathan Scott (paternal uncle) Haley James Scott (paternal aunt, via Nathan) James "Jamie" Scott (cousin, via Nathan and Haley) Lydia Scott (cousin, via Nathan and Haley) Lily Roe Scott (paternal aunt/cousin, via Keith and Karen) Derek Sommers (maternal uncle) Keith Scott † (paternal great-uncle) Brooke Davis (godmother) | portrayed by = Various | only = "Remember Me as a Time of Day" (episode 6.24) | appearances=S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 |residence = Rome, Italy|mentioned = "The Other Half Of Me" (episode 8.13)}} Sawyer Brooke Scott is the daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott. After a troublesome pregnancy during which Peyton was diagnosed as having placenta previa, Sawyer was eventually born healthy and into a very welcoming family. Her loving family will always be there for her as well as her extended family, including namesake Brooke Davis. Shortly after her birth, Sawyer left Tree Hill with Lucas and Peyton to begin a new chapter of their lives elsewhere. She is loved deeply by her mother and father's best friends, Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott. Character arc Season 6 Sawyer Brooke Scott was born in Tree Hill as the daughter of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Peyton found out she was pregnant when she suffered pain in her stomach, causing her to collapse. Later she confessed to Lucas that she was pregnant by phone. During the pregnancy, Peyton suffered from complications from placenta previa which led to a risk of either she or Sawyer dying. With this news, Peyton and Lucas planned for the worst. Initially, Lucas wanted to abort the baby, but Peyton refused, putting her life at risk because she was a mom and telling that Lucas would have always Brooke (Peyton even had promise to Brooke to take care of Lucas and the baby), and Haley and Nathan. Shortly before she went into labor, Peyton made a video tape for her daughter to remember her by in case she died where she spoke to Lucas and to her childhood best friend Brooke Davis. . During Lucas and Peyton's wedding night, Peyton collapsed and she was rushed to hospital. The hospital staff were left with no option but to perform a c-section and it was unknown whether either Peyton or Sawyer would survive. , actually sees her baby for the first time. And Sawyer can finally stay with both of her parents at the same time. ]]Luckily, both Sawyer and his mom survived the operation and Peyton gave birth to a healthy girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott. After the birth of Sawyer, Peyton went into a coma for a few days. During this period, Lucas brought his daughter into their house and his paternal grandma returned to Tree Hill. Later, Peyton wakes up with Lucas and Brooke by her side and Peyton mentions that the name of her daughter is Sawyer after her maiden name. Eventually Sawyer was visited by both grandfather and godmother. and godmother.|left]]Dan asked Peyton if he could keep Sawyer in his arms. First of Peyton refuses but she changes her mind and gives him Sawyer for a brief time. After it was Brooke's visit, she held her god-daughter promising to spoil her and calling her Sawyer Scott but Peyton corrected her saying Sawyer Brooke Scott. Brooke was very happy that Sawyer's middle name is Brooke's first name. with her parents. ]]A few months after she was born, she and her parents left Tree Hill, and went around the world, with her grandmother and her companion. Season 7 Shortly after her birth, along with her parents, Sawyer left Tree Hill to travel the world with her grandmother, her partner Andy and her aunt Lily. Season 8 Brooke briefly mentions that Sawyer is sick and because of it Lucas and Peyton will not come to her wedding. Season 9 Sawyer briefly has a conversation with her aunt Haley over the phone while Haley and Lucas are at the Tree Hill airport, but when Haley starts to ask to talk to Peyton, Sawyer hangs up on her. Lucas remarked that Sawyer can talk on the phone for hours, but she's a terrible listener. He also said that she and Peyton gang up on him to get what they want. Sawyer, however, has not actually been seen on screen since the sixth season. Sawyer Scott still lives with her parents, Peyton and Lucas, in Rome, Italy. Relationships *''Family'': Sawyer Scott/Family Family ,her paternal grandmom, her uncles, her first cousin, her godmother, and Julian Baker. ]] Sawyer's family consists of her loving parents Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer Scott. She is currently separated from her extended family due to her departure from Tree Hill, such as her aunts Haley James Scott and Lily Roe Scott,uncle Nathan Scott, cousins Jamie and Lydia Scott and Brooke Davis, who was appointed Sawyer's god-mother after her birth. Her grandparents, Karen Roe on her father's side and Larry Sawyer on her mothers, are presumably in common contact with Sawyer while her other grandfather, Dan Scott, sees little of Sawyer due to the family's resentment of Dan. However, before departing Tree Hill, and the subsequent death of man, Sawyer did meet Dan when Peyton allowed him to hold her. Trivia *The name Sawyer was given to him in honor of his mother's maiden name and she was given the middle name Brooke in honor of her mother's best friend Brooke Davis. **Sawyer is the second child to follow the Core Five tradition that gave her cousin Jamie his name as he was too named after his mother's maiden name; James, and his middle name honors Haley's best friend Lucas. After Sawyer, one of Brooke's twins followed the tradition, being christened Davis Baker. **Peyton originally wanted Sawyer to be called Anna if the baby was a girl after her mom and was only going to be called Sawyer if it were a boy. *When Haley found out Peyton was pregnant, she wished to be the godmother. Despite this, her other best friend ended up being Sawyer's godmother. While Haley's husband, ended up being her godfather. *Although a nursery was made for Sawyer during Peyton Sawyer's pregnancy, it was used only for a short time, if at all, due to them departing Tree Hill a few months after her birth. *Sawyer was born by caesarean section on her parents' wedding day. *Sawyer's godmother nicknames her Baby Brooke. Baby Brooke is also the name of a line of clothes for baby girls. Gallery Scott, Sawyer Category:Minor Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:The Sawyer Family Category:Season 6 Category:Children Category:Females Category:The Scott-Sawyer Family